Choices
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: So I've never written Seth Rollins before so I'm hoping I did an okay job with this one. The only thing I own is Haley and the story idea. I will leave it up to the fans whether or not this should be a one shot or a chapter story :)
1. Chapter 1

"_I'm pregnant" _

Those words reverberated in his head as he sat alone in the quiet locker room, Raw had ended about 20 minutes ago and he should have been leaving the building by now but here he sat, alone. His two friends, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns had already grabbed their stuff and asked if he wanted a lift to the hotel, Seth said no. He had something he had to do before leaving the arena. Letting out a deep breath he stood up and left the locker room, he walked down the hall until he found the locker room he had been searching for.

He knocked on the door and when there was no response he poked his head in and looked around, the majority of the locker room was empty except for a couple things. From the back of the locker room came Haley, make up bag in hand as she tossed it back in her bag, she gasped softly when she saw someone was in the locker room with her. She zipped up her bag then met his piercing gaze.

"What are you doing here Seth?" she asked pointedly.

The first ever NXT champion fought for the right words to say after almost a year of not speaking to each other. "Why'd you leave Hales" he finally managed to get out, he cursed his voice for breaking slightly.

Haley scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest "Your seriously asking me that. Seth, I told you I was pregnant and you said _nothing_, like absolutely nothing. You just looked at me like I was an alien or something." she answered.

"I know….I'm sorry Haley. I should have been there for you through all of it. If it helps at all I thought about you and our baby every day." Seth admitted, taking a step closer to her. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea but he missed her, _everything_ about her.

Haley didn't move and didn't shrink away when Seth reached out and touched her cheek, instead she found herself remembering why she had held onto hope that they would one day he would come back to her.

"I just want you to know, when I picture myself happy…its with you and our child" he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before turning away and heading for the door.

Haley couldn't stop the sob from escaping and she sat down on the bench behind her, Seth heard it and turned back around to look at the woman he loved so much and still did. "Haley…" he rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms. "what is it?"

"Our baby…" she regained her composure and pulled away. It hurt being so close to him again. "Seth I lost our baby 4 months into the pregnancy."

Seth felt like his heart had been crushed. "What? Why didn't you call me? I would have come to wherever you were and been there for you."

"No you wouldn't." she said suddenly. Seth looked at her confused. "You were too busy winning the Ring of Honor World title."

"If I had known you were going through that alone I would have come Haley, you have to believe that." Seth said, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt about the fact that she hadn't bothered to call him.

"I wasn't alone Seth…" as if on cue the door opened and Seth turned to see Randy Orton standing in the doorway. Haley reached out an touched his scruffy beard and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Seth."


	2. Chapter 2

Seth arrived back at the hotel to find Roman and Dean waiting for him at his door, Seth approached his fellow Shield members and slid his key through the card reader and entered his room.

"What's going on with you man?" Dean asked as they followed him in.

Seth said nothing, just unpacked his bathroom stuff from his suitcase. Roman Reigns approached Seth and placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "Hey. We're talking to you."

"Yea well maybe I don't want to talk right now, did you ever think of that?" Seth stated pointedly, then brushed past the bigger man and entered the bathroom slamming the door behind him. The two other members of the group known as the Shield looked at each other then left the room, not sure what exactly was troubling Seth but figured he didn't want to talk about it.

_*flashback*_

_Seth felt on cloud nine as he left the tunnel with the Ring of Honor world title draped over his shoulder, many of his fellow co-workers congratulated him as he passed them by. Everyone except the one he really wanted to see at that moment… _

_He entered the locker room to find Haley sitting on the couch, she was staring at the floor she looked up as he entered and he could tell she had been crying. He quickly went to her side, dropping the belt on the arm of the couch as he sat next to her holding her in his arms. _

"_What's wrong pretty girl?" he asked gently. It wasn't like her to be this upset. _

"_I have to tell you something and I really don't know how your going to handle it" she said quietly. She reached into her bag that was at her feet and pulled out something from the side pocket, Seth's eyes widened slightly as he saw what it was. _

"_Haley, are you-" he began, but stopped when he saw the answer for himself. It was positive. Haley was pregnant. The petite brunette sobbed quietly as they sat there together on the couch. Seth looked over at the ROH world title next to him; he'd worked for months to get where he was now. _

"_I'm keeping the baby Seth…I know its probably not what you want to hear but I've always wanted a child and now I have that chance." Haley said as she stood up. "Are you going to say anything Seth?" she asked after about two or three minutes of silence. _

_He reached out and grasped his newly one title and looked at it, this was what he had worked his whole life for and now there was a chance he could be losing it. He loved Haley but a child would forever change their future. _

_The petite brunette grabbed her bag off the floor and took one last look at the man she had spent over a year of her life with and with her heart breaking with every step she left the locker room and his life. _

_*END Flashback*_

Seth ran a hand through his dark hair as he stood under the shower head trying desperately to clear his head but it wasn't working.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Haley since he had made his debut with the Shield at the Survivor Series pay per view and had seen her backstage talking with her best friend Taylor and her boyfriend John Cena.

Seth shut off the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist, wiping the steam off the large mirror and dragged a brush through his dark locks, he had just finished brushing his teeth when he heard a soft knock at the door. He went to the door and looked through the peephole. Haley? He quickly threw on a pair of jeans and opened the door.

"Haley?" Seth asked curiously. "what are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something….something I should have told you a long time ago." she said, stepping into the room after he moved aside and let her enter.

She walked over to the bed and sat down, he sat next to her and for a few seconds they sat there in silence. Haley reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, she searched it for something and once she found it she handed the phone to him. It was a picture of a very cute 1 year old.

"That's your son Seth." Haley explained. He looked at her confused and handed her back the phone before standing up.

"You said you lost the baby Haley. How can that possibly be my son?" he asked. _He had to admit though the little boy had the same color eyes and the same smile as him; but she had lost the baby?_

"I know what I said. I didn't completely lie to you though, I did almost lose our son…I was six months pregnant and I started spotting and losing amniotic fluid, the doctors immediately put me on bedrest and I told Taylor and everyone else not to say anything to you about it. Be angry with me, not them. They all wanted me to tell you, even Randy. He said it wasn't fair to keep a child from his father, especially if the father wanted to be a part of the child's life." she stood up as well, sensing the tension between them. "I never wanted to keep him from you Seth. I just wanted you to live your dream like you've always wanted to do." then with that said she started to leave when he caught her arm.

Haley looked at him, she could plainly see the confliction in his eyes and didn't deny that she had probably put it there after what she had just told him. He took a step toward her still holding onto her arm and stroked her cheek tenderly with his free hand. He hadn't realized how much he had truly missed her until now, he'd just sort of floated through life these past few months focusing all his attention on wrestling and ignoring the ache in his heart that she had left.

She looked up into his deep brown eyes that she could always get lost in and a tear fell from her broken hazel eyes "I'm so sorry" she whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers.

He said nothing, just gently pressed his lips lightly to hers, Haley wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her even closer to him til there was no space between their bodies. After a few seconds Haley pulled away, her lips tingling and her heart beating loudly in her chest, she gazed lovingly at Seth. "Do you want to see your son?" she asked.

"He's here?" he asked surprised.

"Yea, he stays with my dad and mom when we're on the road, but since we're in Texas for the show tonight and tomorrow he brought him to the hotel a little while ago." Haley explained.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked down the hall together and as they stood just outside her hotel room he stopped her "What if he doesn't like me?" Seth asked worried.

"He's your son Seth, he's gonna love you." she laughed lightly and opened the door. They entered the room and found Taylor playing with the infant on the floor, the blue eyed brunette looked up and was a little surprised when she saw that Seth was with Haley.

"Hey T, do you mind giving the three of us some time alone? Thanks so much for watching him though." Haley told her friend.

"Yea sure." Taylor said a little leery to leave her friend alone with Seth. _There was no denying she didn't like him, she always thought Haley could have done so much better when they were dating. _

The blue eyed brunette left the room and Haley and Seth were left alone with a cooing baby on the floor, Haley grinned and went to pick him up. The baby cooed and babbled as he was picked up by Haley. "Seth, meet your son.. Aidan Colby Rollins"

Seth sat on the bed as she handed over his first born son to him. Just like the picture the child had his eyes and smile as he kicked and cooed in his arms. At that moment he felt so much love for the child that he didn't care that Haley had kept him a secret. "He's beautiful Hales" he told her.

"I know it wasn't right to keep him from you but your were doing so well in your career, I didn't want you to suffer so I left. I didn't want to but it was the only thing I could think of to help you keep focused on your career…" Haley added, but she was cut off by Seth leaning over and once again pressing his lips to hers.

"It doesn't matter now. We're a family Haley. You, me and Aidan. That's all I need." he told her, then looked down at his son in his arms now soothing himself to sleep.

Haley reached out and took the sleeping child and went to put him in the pack n play and covered him with a blanket before returning to the bed where Seth still sat. He scooted back until he was leaning against the pillows and grabbed the remote off the nightstand and turned on the TV, Haley joined him and rest her head on his chest as they watched some movie that was on TV before drifting off to sleep.

Seth had drifted off to sleep too when suddenly his phone rang startling him awake as well as stirring Haley, he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Dean. He carefully moved Haley off of him and went out onto the small balcony to take the call.

"We need to meet and plan for Friday Night Smackdown. Our next target is Randy Orton. Be here in 15 minutes." came Dean's monotone voice on the other end. Seth didn't have time to reply before the line went dead and he returned back into the room.

As he did so he heard Aidan begin to stir in his sleep and leaning down he rubbed his tummy gently and the child fell back asleep almost immediately. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked over at Haley sleeping soundly. _Randy Orton is our next target_ Seth shook his head as he pulled on his shoes; he knew this was not going to sit well with Haley when she showed up to Friday Night Smackdown.

Before leaving the room he went over and dropped a kiss on Haley's forehead, as he turned to leave he felt her grab his hand, he turned back to look at her. "Where are you going?" she asked sleepily.

"Gotta go meet up with Dean and Roman. Do you want me to come back after I'm done?" he asked.

"This late? What could you have to talk about this late at night." Haley pulled herself up into a sitting position and he sat next to her.

"We're just going over what's going to happen on Smackdown…nothing to worry about babe." he told her, then gave her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.

Haley had a feeling he wasn't telling her everything and she figured he was just trying to protect her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your really good with him T, I can tell he adores you. Your going to be a great mom someday." Haley told her friend and she ran a brush through her damp hair, and watched as Aidan giggled when Taylor leaned down and blew on his tummy.

"I'll certainly have my work cut out for me 7 months from now…" Taylor said plainly.

Haley dropped her brush on her bed and looked at her friend in surprise. "Oh my Gosh, your pregnant T?!" she asked excitedly.

"I think you might be the only one happy about this." Taylor replied. _Truth was, she was happy, she just wasn't sure how John was going to take it…_

"Taylor, John loves you…he'll be ecstatic when you tell him." Haley assured her friend.

As she bent down to give Aidan a kiss there was a knock at her door, but before she could get to the door to see who it was it was suddenly kicked open by the large intimidating Roman Reigns followed by Dean Ambrose. Dean's eyes fixated on Haley and grabbing her by her wrists roughly he shoved her against the wall, Taylor jumped up off the floor with Aidan in her arms but Roman closed in on her, Haley glared at Dean and told him to let Taylor go. She didn't want her son to get upset, Dean nodded and stepped aside letting Taylor leave the room with the now fussy baby.

Once Taylor was gone Roman shut the door while Dean stared in the eyes of Haley. "I know you and Seth have something goin on, and I know that little pipsqueak is his son…but I want you to know something, the three of us; we're family, and Seth won't turn against his true family." Dean sneered, reaching out and stroking her hair.

Haley had to do something to show the intimidation wasn't getting to her, so she did the first thing that came to mind…she gathered as much spit in her mouth and spat in his face then kicked him in the groin. Dean dropped to a knee but now Roman was closing in on her and she didn't think spitting in his face was going to stop him. Luckily though, before anything else could happen the door opened and there stood Randy Orton.

The Apex Predator speared the largest member of the shield to the floor before punching him numerous times in the face, Haley saw Dean getting to his feet and knew that if he got his hands on Randy that it wouldn't be good. Before Dean could make a move Haley kicked Dean hard in the ribs which dropped him back to the floor.

Breathing heavily Randy tossed Roman out into the hall before turning his attention to the leader of the Shield… He helped Dean get to his feet but then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "Don't let me _ever_ catch you around Haley or that baby ever again, or I will end you!" he threatened then tossed Dean out of the room.

Randy then turned his attention to Haley who had yet to move from where she was, the Apex Predator reached out and gently touched the red mark around her neck no doubt from Dean grabbing her.

"Jesus Haley, what's it going to take for you to realize you and Seth with never be a family with Aidan. Not with him still a part of the shield.." Randy stated just as Taylor reentered the room with Aidan who was now sleeping on her shoulder.

"He had no idea this even happened Randy! Did you see him anywhere around when those two asshats came charging into my room, NO! Not that I don't appreciate you coming to my aide but you should probably go now" Haley replied moving away from the wall and carefully took the sleeping child from Taylor and put him in his pack n play to sleep.

"Don't thank me Hales, thank T, she's the one that told me what was happening.." He admitted, then turned and left the room leaving Taylor and Haley alone.

"T…" Haley began, but Taylor interrupted. "Please don't be mad, I just couldn't stand by and let you be intimidated by them, I wasn't sure what to do but then Randy came out of the elevator and next thing I know he's sprinting to your room telling me to stay away."

"I'm not mad, I owe him a huge thank you…but Seth isn't going to like this when he finds out what happened. Seth and Randy don't get along as it is and hearing this is going to just infuriate him." Haley sighed, sitting down on her bed.


End file.
